


The Origins of Flappy Bird

by mujie



Category: Flappy Bird (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujie/pseuds/mujie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a secret that nobody knows. Everybody plays Flappy Bird, but why do the pipe's come from Mario's world? Why are there no enemies? There's something they're not telling you. And this is that story. The origins of Flappy Bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origins of Flappy Bird

Mario was at a crossroads. A thought filled his head. Bowser always kidnaps Peach. Why let him live now? Mario didn't want to kill anyone, but then... He wanted revenge against Bowser. For everything he had done! No more Bowser!

And that's when it begun. Bowser's death was the beginning of the torment that was Flappy Bird? How, you ask, my dear reader? Well, let me explain to you.

As soon as Bowser died, Mario heard a loud crash. Knowing Mario, he couldn't resist finding out what it was. He ran out of the castle, the smile painted on his face, laughing all the way through, even though he knew it may not be good news. And then Mario got out. And he looked up. And he saw... Something... He wasn't sure what, but he wanted to find out what. Why had it come? Was it Bowser's death? Whatever it was, Mario couldn't wait.

But wait he did. For nothing happened. Not a movement up above. Not a kidnapping plot that needed his help. There wasn't even a plumbing job in the whole of the Mushroom Kingdom! Mario was bored! Without Bowser, there was no happiness in his life! He couldn't even stand the sight of Princess Peach! Then Luigi came in.

"Mario," he said, like he always did. And Mario saw his opportunity. If there was no bad guy, why not invent one?

No more Luigi.

No more Peach.

No more Yoshi.

No more Koopa Troopas.

Nothing.

Mario was the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom with nothing to rule over. And then he heard another bang.

Mario left his castle. Just up above, was the land he was on, and the pipes seemed to only free a very small space. And Mario himself was there. Mario moved. So did his mirror self. He walked across the Mushroom Kingdom until he found the last Koopa Trooper. And he threw it up at its mirror self and it became Flappy Bird. And he jumped up at himself...

No more Mario...

Flappy Bird. The last of the Koopa Troopers. The last of the Mushroom Kingdom. Forced by Mario to run through endless pipes, never allowed to truly die. Never allowed to give up. This is the curse that is Flappy Bird. Think about that the next time you play Flappy Bird and get annoyed at it. Remember what it's been through.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no offence to Mario. This is obviously not true by the way, so continue hating on Flappy Bird. :) I wrote this in around 15-30 minutes, so sorry if it's not great, but I really wanted to write it. Have fun!


End file.
